


Fly, Baby, Fly

by Joseph Q Publique (golden_orange)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_orange/pseuds/Joseph%20Q%20Publique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'If she stops to think about this, she'll realize it’s crazy.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly, Baby, Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DW100 'Space Travel' challenge. Slight modifications from the original version up on Teaspoon.

If she stops to think about this, she'll realize it’s crazy. She can’t possibly afford to drop everything and run away with some weird, time-travelling stranger on a whim. She hasn’t paid her taxes and her rent yet. If she doesn’t show for work, she’ll be fired. Bugger, did she turn the lights off? And…

The TARDIS doors open. A warm breeze blows in through the door, caressing her face. Outside, green and yellow planets rise in a mauve alien sky.

“Coming?” the Doctor grins.

If she stops to think, she’ll realize it’s crazy.

So she doesn’t stop to think.


End file.
